Rock Star
by Wolf Noire
Summary: echo con nejiten Un concurso, un premio, una chica enamorada y una banda de Rock con la que pasar un mes. La emoción está en el ambiente, y la diversión, asegurada. Pero siempre queda un lugar para el amor..
1. Chapter 1

Cierta chica estaba en su habitación, escuchando música x la radio, asta que escucho algo que le llamo la atención "atención chicos i chicas! este martes se ara una elección para ir a ver el grupo de los metals, liderados por el gran cantante neji! aquellas que quieran apuntarse que vengan mañana, el ganador será elegido a boleo!"

-nani? neji?! yo me tengo que apuntar!

-¡Tenten! -Chilló la madre de la chica.- ¡Baja a comer!

-ya voy!-dijo bajando las escaleras-escucha madre...me gustaría pedirte una cosa...

-Dime -Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-mañana podría ir a apuntarme al concurso para conocer a neji?! por favor!

-Mmmm -Se quedó pensativa.- De acuerdo

-en serio?! Gracias mamá te quiero!-dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

-No hay de que -Dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.- Pero ves a comer, te recuerdo que quedaste con unas amigas para estudiar

-a es verdad!-tenten se sentó a la mesa i empezó a comer, después de un rato Acabó, se fue a hacer la mochila i se dirigió a la puerta-me voy!

-De acuerdo -Las dos se despidieron y Teten salió de su casa.

Ella se fue andando tranquila, pensando en su ídolo neji "ay...ojala pudiera ser escogida..."

Como estaba pensando en su ídolo, no se dio cuenta que, al girar una esquina, se chocó con alguien.

-ouch!-ella cayó al suelo-lo-lo siento estaba pensando en otra cosa i no me di cuenta de donde iba-dijo mirando al suelo aun

-Perdóname tu a mi -Dijo el chico extendiéndole la mano. Cuando Tenten alzó la vista, pudo ver a un chico con una gorra y gafas de sol, llevaba el pelo largo moreno.

-¿Estás bien?

-e? hai...aregato...-dijo mirándole fijamente "de que me sonara ?..."

-Bueno, lo siento mucho, adiós -Al despedirse, se fue del lugar, dejando a Tenten curiosa por él.

-espera! yo te conozco?

No pudo recibir respuesta, ya que el chico se fue por una esquina. Parecía que tuviera prisa.

-bueno...mejor me voy, si no ellas me matarán-susurró ella, marchándose en dirección opuesta, pero ahora pensando en aquel chico.

Mientras, el chico de antes iba corriendo hacia un edificio. Cuando llegó, se quitó la gorra y las gafas, acercándose a sus dos compañeros. Sasuke y Naruto.

-Vaya ya llegaste! as tardado no?-dijo sasuke.

-Lo siento, es que me choqué con una chica y me retardé un poco

-o una chica, que raro, siempre estas al tanto de que nadie choque contigo-bromeó naruto.

-Calla, fue girarme en una esquina y chocarme con ella

-i estaba buena ?-siguió naruto

-No me he fijado -Dijo sentándose en una silla.- Por cierto, eres un pervertido

-jaja claro que no, era solo curiosidad, además lo pregunto por parte de sasuke

Neji miró extrañado a Sasuke.

-no le hagas caso-dijo cruzándose de brazos i cerrando los ojos.

-Siempre con tus bromas ¿No? Naruto

-claro que no!

Neji suspiró cansado.- ¿Han dado alguna noticia de algo?

-pues no, solo que mañana tendremos que estar para que la ganadora venga con nosotros.

-¿Eh? Ara me entero

-nos lo han dicho ahora

-pero bueno, habrá que esperar a mañana

-Hn.

De mientras, tenten llegó a la casa de sus amigas, picando a la puerta.

-¿Si? -Dijo abriendo una chica de pelo largo azul marino

-ola hinata, soy yo n.n

-¡Tenten-chan! Entra, las demás están arriba

-arigato hinata-chan-dijo entrando i subiendo con hinata hacia donde estaban las demás.

-¡Tenten! -Dijo una pelirrosa.

-Hola sakura

-¡Por fin llegaste tardona! -Se quejó una rubia de cuatro coletas.

-lo siento, es que tuve un contratiempo ¬ ¬

-¿Cual? -Dijo tímidamente Hinata.

-pues no lo se, iba con unas gafas de sol i una gorra, no le e podido distinguir el rostro.

-¿Te chocaste con un chico? ¡¿Está bueno?! -Se lanzó Temari.

-te dije que no vi su rostro!

-¡Te podrías haberte fijado! -Chilló la rubia.

-no la toméis así conmigo! se fue rápidamente-se defendió ella.

-Chicas, no empecéis -Dijo tímidamente Hinata, intentando que no discutieran

-por cierto, estaré poco tiempo, luego me marcharé a preparar mi ropa

-¿Para que? -Preguntó Sakura.

-e...-tenten no quería decir el por que, no quería que se enteraran-por que mañana me voy

-¿A donde? -Preguntó curiosa Temari.

-pues cerca

Temari y Sakura la miraban desconfiadas.

-es verdad! bueno, hacemos los deberes?

-Vale -Dijo Sakura lanzándose a la almohada, abriendo el cuaderno rápidamente.

Las demás sacaron el libro i la libreta, i empezaron a hacer los deberes.

/Después de unas horas/

-bueno ya hemos acabado!-dijo tenten, después miro la hora- a! las ocho! me tengo que ir!-dijo recogiendo todo rápidamente-lo siento, adiós!-dijo marchándose corriendo.

Las tres chicas se despidieron. Tenten corría desesperadamente por las calles, para llegar a su casa.

Después de llegar, entró-me voy a preparar la ropa para mañana!-dijo nada mas entrar, subiendo rápidamente a la habitación.

-Vale -Dijo su madre, mirando como subía las escaleras corriendo.

Nada mas llegar a su habitación, fue al armario, empezando a tirar ropa por todos lados, asta que después de una hora encontró lo que ponerse.

Después se metió en su cama, i cerró los ojos, pensando en su ídolo, se sonrojó un poco, i al final se durmió

/Al dia siguiente/

Ella se levantó, ya que tenia ganas de que empezara, a si que desayunó viendo al tele, para después marcharse-adioooos!

-Adiós -Se despidió su madre.

Paso una hora, asta que llegó, así que se fue al folleto i se inscribió, después se fue a dar una vuelta, para llegar luego a la hora en que nombrarían a la chica.

Mientras que Tenten se daba una vuelta. Neji y sus dos amigos estabas en una sala, viendo las chicas que se inscribieron.

-as visto esa chica de los moños?-de momento es la mejor que e visto-susurró sasuke.

-no crees neji?

Neji estaba mirando la foto de Tenten, sin responder la pregunta de Sasuke.

-este se a quedado en su mundo ¬ ¬-dijo naruto

-¿Eh? -Dijo volviendo a su mundo.

-no nada, es que no parabas de mirar esa foto

-Creo que de todas las chicas, esta es la que más me interesa

-en serio? pues le diré al encargado que escoja a esa chica, te parece bien?-dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hai

-pues ya esta! allá voy-dijo naruto marchándose corriendo

-dime, por que te interesa esa chica?-preguntó sasuke.

-No lo sé, simplemente me llama la atención

-a ver si te vas a enamorar

-Esa palabra no está en mi diccionario -Dijo levantándose y hiéndase del lugar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hasta aquí el 1 cap.! Espero que os haya gustado! reviews plis!


	2. Chapter 2

El tiempo pasó, todas estaban reunidas en el lugar, tenten estaba nerviosa, entonces el señor que decía la ganadora salió.

-Bien, la ganadora es... -El hombre sacó una papel donde venía el nombre de la chica.- ¡Tenten!

-na-nani?!-la chica se quedó paralizada, para luego ir corriendo al escenario.

-Chicos, podéis salir -Dijo el hombre dándose un lado, dejando pasar a los tres chicos.

-Felicidades -Dijo Neji con una sonrisa leve.

"son ellos! que me pasa ?! estoy tan nerviosa que ni puedo hablar..."pensó quedándose paralizada al ver como los tres chicos se ponían con ella.

Neji se fijo de que la chica estaba nerviosa, así que se le quedó mirando.

-e? a-ariagto!-dijo sonriendo "no puede ser, es el, KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

-¡¿Queréis que cantemos?! -Dijo Naruto cogiendo el micrófono emocionado.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-chillaron todas.

-¿Quieres cantar? -Le ofreció el líder del grupo.

-claro! me encantaría

-dijo cogiendo el micro que le daba neji.

Después de tres minutos Acabaron, i el grupo i tenten se marcharon para ir al camerino

-Este es nuestro camerino -Dijo amablemente Naruto.

-wow! es enorme!

-Parece que te gusta -Le dijo su ídolo.

-pues la verdad es que si-dijo tímidamente

-¡Eso es bueno para nuestros oídos! -Chilló alegremente Naruto.

Ella sonrió alegre por el comentario de naruto.

-Bueno, yo me voy a dar una vuelta -Dijo Sasuke saliendo del lugar.

-adiós sasuke-dijo tenten, enrojeciendo un poco por el atrevimiento.

Neji se fijo en el sonrojo de la chica.- ¿Te gusta?

-e? a que te refieres?

-Porque te sonrojaste

-bueno...supongo que por decir algo...pero realmente mi cantante favorito eres tu-esta vez miró al suelo, aun mas sonrojada.

-Hn. -Fue la única respuesta que recibió.

-esto... cuanto tiempo me quedare con vosotros?

-Creo que un mes... no estoy seguro... pregúntaselo a Naruto -Dijo saliendo del lugar.

-...naruto cuanto tiempo me quedare?-dijo mirando al rubio.

-Un mes

En la cara de tenten se dibujo una amplia sonrisa-en serio?!

-Hai ¿Por qué te alegras tanto?

-bueno, por que sois mi grupo favorito...i me hace mucha ilusión n///n

-¡Pues pásatelo bien!-Dijo alzando un dedo

-aregato naruto n.n

-No hay de que, dijiste que Neji es tu favorito ¿No?

-hai

-Aprovecha a ir con él y pasar el rato

-e?...tienes razón, adiós!-dijo sonriendo i marchándose a buscar a neji.

-Adiós -Se despidió

Ella buscaba a neji por el lugar.

Iba buscando por todos los lugares, hasta llegar a un pequeño jardín.

Ella se quedo quieta, ese jardín era hermoso, se acercó a un lugar donde había un montón de rosas, i las observó con dulzura.

-¿Te gustan? -Preguntó una voz tras ella.

-?-ella se giró para ver quien le había hablado.

Al girarse, vio como su ídolo, estaba de rodillas, mirando una rosa roja.

-neji...ella se quedo estática, asta que reaccionó-si, me encantan n.n

-Toma, para ti -Dijo extendiéndole una rosa roja.

-e?-ella la cojió enrojeciendo un poco-muchas gracias!

-No hay de que, después de todo, te encaja el color, aunque el rosa también -Dijo levantándose y sonriendo

-tu... crees?-dijo mirándole

-Claro -Dijo sin apartar la sonrisa de su rostro.

"madre mía que sonrisa...me voy a desmayar!"-puso la rosa delicadamente en su pecho, con las dos manos sujetándola, mirándole aun, no sabia por que, era su ídolo, pero era una cosa muy rara la que le pasaba en ese instante-gracias, me alegra oír esas palabras de ti

-Me alegra de que te guste

-lo siento, la verdad es que parezco tonta por la forma en que me comporto...pero no puedo evitarlo

-¿Tonta? Yo no veo que lo seas, al contrario, me caíste bien con solo ver tu foto

Ella se sorprendió-de verdad?!

-Hai, me pareces una buena persona, me gustará pasar ese mes contigo

-i yo estoy muy contenta por eso-dijo sonriendo feliz.

-Bueno, yo me voy, será mejor que te vayas a casa, porque mañana nos iremos

-vale, supongo que tendré que preparar mi maleta no?

-Hai, mañana tienes que estar aquí a las 7:00 am

-estaré no te preocupes, no se me olvidara una cosa así n.n

-Vale, pero en todo caso, iremos más tarde, por si alguno de nosotros nos dormimos o algo por el estilo

Ella rió divertida-pero antes de irme...puedo pedirte un favor?

-¿cual?

-Le preguntó curioso

-puedo...darte un abrazo?-dijo mirando al suelo sonrojada.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-es que...siempre me a echo ilusión abrazar a mi ídolo...

Tenten no recibió respuesta, solo notó como unos brazos la rodeaban delicadamente.

-e?-ella le miró muy sorprendida, aun roja.

-Siempre cumplo los favores

-ariagto-dijo sonriendo satisfecha i mirándole con una mirada dulce.

Neji se quedó hipnotizado por la mirada de la muchacha, sintiendo como se ruborizaba un poco. Se fue separando de ella poco a poco.- Bueno, vamonos

-hai n.n

Neji la miró por última vez, para girarse e irse del lugar, dejándola sola.

Ella se marchó a su casa, al llegar llamo a su madre-mamá te tengo que decir una cosa!

-Dime

-pasaré un mes con los metals! puedo verdad?!-dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito.

-¿Ganaste alguna apuesta o alguna cosa rara?

-si gané el concurso de esta mañana!

Su madre se puso pensativa.- De acuerdo, por lo menos tendrás una vacaciones -Dijo sonriendo satisfecha

-gracias! te quiero!-dijo abrazándola fuertemente-ahora me voy a hacer las maletas chaooo!.i rápidamente subió a su habitación

-De acuerdo cariño

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hasta aquí otro cap.! Espero que os aya gustado n.n


End file.
